Underwater diving in cold water requires a dry diving suit that is capable of insulating the diver from the temperature of the ambient water and its deleterious effects. Kayakers who ply northern waters also require effective thermal insulation in their clothing. Kayakers often rely upon dry suits. Dry suits are bulky garments due to the fact the wearer wears insulating undergarments. As a result a dry suit often has excess material that bulges and pillows on the wearer. These bulges and pillows can trap air that can make buoyancy control difficult for a diver. For a kayaker, who must fit into the hatch way of a kayak, additional bulky material can impede the proper fit of a skirt seal. Therefore, there is a requirement for a dry suit that can be, as much as possible, for fit to the wearer to avoid the deficiencies noted above.